A user equipment may include a module that determines and provides, to a base station, information associated with operating on a radio access network (RAN), such as timing information, radio measurements, or the like. A network device of the RAN may receive the information from the user equipment (e.g., via the base station), and may cause a location to be determined for the user equipment. The location for the user equipment may be periodically provided to another device, such as an application server associated with providing location dependent information to one or more user equipment, such as an advertisement, a public service announcement, a public safety announcement, or the like. Additionally, or alternatively, the location for the user equipment may be reported to an operator of the RAN to permit the operator of the RAN to tune one or more network parameters of the RAN.